


Morning Sickness

by TooLateToFall



Series: Space Parents [6]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooLateToFall/pseuds/TooLateToFall
Summary: Alec helps Ellen cope with morning sickness early in her pregnancy.No spoilers, just fluff.





	Morning Sickness

Alec wakes up to the sound of retching, loud and completely miserable from the bathroom. The bed beside him is empty and cool to the touch; the clock on the table reads 5:47. “Ellen?”  There’s a groan, then another round of retching from beyond the door. He crawls out from under the covers, leans towards the door and knocks. “Ellen, you alright?” Her response is muffled by the door, so he slides it open. 

 

Ellen squints up at him from her spot on the floor, hunched over the toilet bowl. She gives him a wan smile. “I think the baby’s trying to kill me.” He sinks onto the ground beside her, brushes her hair away from her sweat slicked forehead. She cringes as another wave of nausea rolls through her, but, mercifully, nothing happens. She leans against his chest. “I didn’t mean to wake you up,” she mumbles. 

 

He lets out a huff of laughter, runs his hand across her back in slow, soothing circles. Leave it to Ellen to worry about him while she's puking her guts out. “How long have you been up?” Alec is usually the first one awake.

 

“Not long. Just long enough to make myself some tea-” she stops, makes a face as nausea rolls through her again, then leans back over the toilet. Alec holds hair back with one hand, continuing the slow, calming movements across her back with the other. When Ellen’s finally done, she gives him a look of tired amusement that's clearly masking her frustration. “I don't think the baby’s a fan of Earl grey.”

 

“The site I was looking at yesterday said it might help if you avoid tea. It also said exhaustion could trigger nausea too, are you sure you're getting enough sleep?” 

 

Ellen grins at him. “You've been researching morning sickness?” 

 

Faced with his wife’s teasing, he can’t help the pink in his cheeks or his (perhaps overly) defensive tone. “You were sick all day Wednesday. And yesterday afternoon too.”

 

Her smile softens, and she reaches up to cup his cheek. “You're the sweetest. You know that?” She’d kiss him if she wasn't so gross. His eyes dance away, his cheeks growing redder now. Nine years together and she can still make him blush. She's about to say something horribly corny when her stomach folds in on itself again.

 

This is getting old. 

 

How is there even anything left in her stomach?

 

“How can I help?” He asks as she sits back again, slumping back against the bathtub. 

 

“What'd that website suggest?”

 

Alec hesitates, trying to gauge whether or not she's still teasing  him. When it becomes clear she's not, he lists “Cold food, ginger, prenatal vitamins, small meals throughout the day, fresh air, avoiding tea and coffee, getting plenty of sleep...”

 

She rests a hand on the barely-there swell of her stomach. “Pretty high maintenance for such a little guy, huh, taking away my morning caffeine fix. Maybe the doctor can prescribe something at the ultrasound next week.” 

 

“In the meantime, why don't we get you back to bed and I’ll make breakfast. It's still the weekend, you don't need to be up yet.”

 

“That... sounds perfect, actually.” He rises, turns to help her up off the floor (slowly; no need to further agitate her stomach), lets her rinse out her mouth at the sink, then guides her back to bed. 

 

She cups his cheek as he leans in to settle the blankets back around her, pulls his face closer to her's. “You know,” she murmurs, lips a hairsbreadth from his ear, “it's still a little early for breakfast. Maybe you should come back to bed for a little longer?” 

 

He lets out a puff of laughter that she feels more than hears, his breath tickling the side of her neck, then pulls away. “You need to rest.” Her hand falls away from his cheek, grabs his hand instead, keeping him tethered to his spot, tugging him back towards her.

 

“I’ll be good, promise.” She punctuates the sentence with a squeeze of the hand. Alec lets out another huff of laughter, allows her to pull him back into the bed.  She curls into him, tucking herself under his arm, resting her head against his shoulder. “I love you,” she sighs, pressing a drowsy kiss to his neck. 

 

He cards his finger through her hair as her breathing slows against him. “Love you too.”


End file.
